The Knight and the Witch
by Jediknight96
Summary: The avengers manages to save the city of Solkovia from the deadly android known as Ultron from destruction and death, celebrating the heroics and efforts that they showcased in their victory. But, a stranger in brown robes arrived on earth in the same style as thor did. can this Jedi be trusted? find out and see. Rated M for obvious reasons.
1. Chapter 1

The Knight and the Witch

 **Starring: Hayden Christensen**

 **Elizabeth Olsen.**

Part I

The sun began to rise up as the daylight soon began to get in underway; the sound of birds chirping and roosters cawing can be heard a second later when the morning time arose. The avengers had liberated the citizens of Solkovia and defeated Ultron, saving many lives in the process thanks to their efforts and to Nick Fury, noticing a newly modified helicarrier that carries civilian floating rafts to get them all to safety, not wanting to leave a single survivor left unchecked. Months flew by real quick and some members of the group had left or had inexplicably disappeared to go about their business elsewhere, leaving only Cap and the Black Widow to train a new generation of avengers to keep the peace and overwatch some crazy activity waiting to happen. Wanda on the other hand, loved living in seclusion here in New Jersey as it is a great place to lay low and rest, wanting to not think about her brother's death, the destruction of her birthplace, and many other terrible things that happened so far. Being an avenger taught you many things: it gives you the opportunity to show what you are made of, testing your abilities both internally and externally, and lastly; showing great dedication to your fellow teammates in the midst of battle.

Meanwhile, across a galaxy far, far away, an intense battle waged over the planet of Felucia, blaster fire and laser cannons can be heard in the distance as Jedi Generals Obi Wan Kenobi and Anakin Skywalker flew right above their battalion's heads, dodging a volley of fire while at the same time returning a few of their own, blasting away turrets with their own laser fire. "Generals, you got to check out this strange portal looking thing." Commander Cody coms them both, kneeling down closer to exam the supposed gateway clearly, tracing a gloved finger over Archaic letters and sequences that he seemed to not understand. The two Jedi males soon arrived at the scene, walking over to where Cody is currently examining a circular round gateway with spikes at each end. "Hmm, from the looks of it, it reminds me of the one I used to see back in Mortis." Anakin said, kneeling down to trace a set of ancient markings on the other side, accidentally activating the portal on purpose. "Get away from there, it is unsafe to be sucked in!" Anakin barked out, dodging to the side as a surge of blue energy shot forwards into a group of trade federation tanks, destroying it instantly within seconds upon impact. Once the smoke clears up, he took another glace at the portal, seeing another world that is populated with a huge city, a modern city that is. Curiosity had gotten the best of him as he again chose to come closer to it; a look of alarm is plastered onto his master's face says it all: _By the force, I cannot let him be sucked into that portal!"_ he mentally yelled to himself and went after him in an attempt to hold his robe, but it is too late. Anakin inexplicably got sucked into the portal; freefalling towards the abyss below, his whole mind shuts down during his fall, sending his soul to the neatherealm of the force. A whisper of voices began to flood his mind, the voices of those to whom he hold most dear: friends, family, and companions alike, all conversing at the same time. The dream he is feeling metaphysically at the moment felt so surreal, it made him felt at ease for the most part.

Back on earth, a team of shield soliders went out to the Las Vegas desert highway to get something to eat for their buddies, taking a break from the usual protocol that every agent tends to follow on a daily basis. At the corner of Natasha's eyes, she saw a portal emerging from the sky, seeing it disappear a minute later by the time she arrived at the scene. "Guys, take a look at this stranger." She said to her unit via by ear piece, kneeling down ever so slightly to the man in brown robes, a scar present on his right eye and a weapon strapped to his belt, a lightsaber from the looks of it. "Hmm, is that whom I think it is?" a female agent inquired, arching her eyebrow slightly when she instantly recognized what the stranger is wearing. "He is a Jedi Knight." She managed, receiving surprised expressions from both her fellow companions and superior. " _Hmm, this is a rather interesting opportunity to show to director fury, he needs to see this special man for himself."_ Natasha thought to herself, nodding to the men to carry the unconscious man towards their truck, carefully placing his body down onto the cool metal floor as the truck's doors close and drove off towards the base.

Will this man ever be trusted to SHIELD and the avengers? Time will tell.


	2. UPDATE

UPDATE

I am so sorry for not updating chapters lately, exams are coming up so please be patient for the chapter updates, we all have a busy life so to speak LOL! I absolutely loved making crossovers because A: pitting two universes is better than one, B: why not pit Jedi against the likes of gods and other super powered beings who are near to superior strength to the force. Anyways, stay tuned for more story parts and action. As it goes further, stick around for some juicy smut stuff ;), only for the adults to enjoy that is. MTFWBY and kick ass, my fellow avenger/Jedi Knights.


End file.
